Midoritani Yasuhiko
A junior member of the Watari fanclub, same year with Akuno and Kimura. He has no distinctive, clothing but he’s the only male blonde in the group. Although he has most appearances in the series when it comes to Jiro’s close friends, he claims to be the least noticeable person on their class. He usually lacks with confidence from his personal matters, nevertheless, Akuno, or Shinonome Yukiji was always supportive to him. Midoritani is fairly decent and quite normal among the cast. As the watchman of the Watari fanclub, he is to monitor the activities of Watari Kyouko (in which he writes down her schedules) and reports it to Akagi. It is rather odd why he joined the fanclub as he doesn’t show much infatuation with Kyouko in the series. In the beginning he goes along with the other members’ “dirty” scheme mainly harassing the girls, but because Shinonome is involved, he later goes unwillingly against their plans, even so, his interference fails because the rest of the members outnumbering him. His friendship with Akuno Jiro is somehow unintentional, but they both get along and they are in good terms. Akuno plainly encourage Midoritani for most of his problems, and is the probably the only guy who supports Midoritani’s relationship with Shinonome only when he remembers it. There are times when Midoritani is a victim of Akuno Jiro’s devices. Kimura got attracted to him when Jiro used his “imprinting hormone”. The “lightwave particle transformation gun” (a.k.a. Cosplay Gun) acquired by Shinonome, dresses him as an underling of the Kill-Them-All Organization. The early prototype “guard suit” caused Midoritani to have heroic obsessions due to its excessive use. Remarkably, Midoritani has no bad habits to correct for Jiro to use his “contract enforcement paper”. Eroticism is Midoritani’s main weakness. Even the slightest exposure of flesh (such as Shinonome’s torn guard suit near a private part) can cause him to nosebleed. He once collapsed in a massive blood loss, when his elbow accidentally pressed Shinonome’s breast. It was also the only way to stop him from his over excessive use of his prototype “guard suit”. While the other members haven’t lost their fanaticism on Watari Kyouko, Midoritani gradually shifted his interest towards Shinonome instead. Their personalities quite differ (Midoritani being introvert while Shinonome is an extrovert). It started as a simple tease from Akuno when he wanted her to pose for his art painting project, until he began to develop his own feelings towards her. She was able to show concern on his wellbeing, and that she is also supportive to his painting career. Because of this, Midoritani was able to paint a picture of her twice on separate occasions. During an evening group stargazing in Tanzawa, he wished on the biggest and brightest falling star, hoping so that he wanted to be close to Shinonome. He is however clueless if Shinonome displays a similar affectionate feeling towards him, because it is hidden behind her cheerful disposition. Also, Shinonome is oblivious that Midoritani likes her, even though they are quite near to each other for most occasions. Neverhteless, he is sincere enough, to protect her from certain threats, even if it’s against from his club members. Midoritani also has a younger sister, Hanako, whom will act as a big brother for her and can be overprotective. He once panicked when they got separated during New Years Eve, thinking that “bad men” may touch her. Also, Akuno Jiro’s minor “accident” with Hanako caused Midoritani to break down and now usually rages back at Jiro for doing anything offensive to her sister. Midoritani is very good at painting on canvas and owns a web blog called “Green Beret”, and calls himself the “drifting poet”.